


Песня о доме Тарбеков

by Humano_Xama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, House Reyne, House Tarbeck, Song - Freeform, The Rains of Castamere, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Песня о доме из Западных земель, уничтоженном Ланнистерами наравне с Рейнами.





	Песня о доме Тарбеков

Предан забвению дом  
Тарбеков из Тарбекхолла,  
О Рейнах сложили песню,  
О Тарбеках ни строчки нет.  
Кровь пролилась дождем  
На червонное золото,  
И звезда закатилась безвестно,  
Оставив незримый след.

Рейнам багровые реки  
Несут посмертную славу.  
Двух львов вспоминает жертва  
Под занесенным клинком.  
Плачьте о доме Тарбеков,  
Они заслужили право —  
Ушедший в пределы смерти,  
Но непокоренный дом.

Травой порастут руины,  
Рассыплется пылью сталь,  
Угаснет жаркое пламя,  
На пути его встанет лед.  
Бойтесь кинжала в спину,  
Страшитесь яда в бокале,  
Лгите своим сыновьям,  
Что зима никогда не придет.


End file.
